


Speedsters and brownies mix well

by Greennonmonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Dresupi, I've been watching the great British bake-off too much, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is a gift to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/pseuds/Greennonmonster
Summary: Wherein Darcy stress bakes, Clint steals baked goods and Pietro melts other things then butter.





	Speedsters and brownies mix well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> For the Queen of prompts birthday! I offered to let her prompt me, which she did: 'Didn't see it coming' by Parachute. I’m no Dresupi and my muse is very the British bake off inspired atm so hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was originally posted on tumblr.

Darcy baked. She baked in particular when Jane had decided to try to publish three different scientific articles in two months because of some remarkable different findings they’d had. 

“So you stress bake,” Clint said and stuffed another brownie from one of the trays that not so soon ago had come out from the oven into his mouth. “That is good to know, useful information.”

Darcy glared over the egg whites she was whipping at him.

“Useful how exactly?” Darcy said.

“Well baked good are not as easily found of this quality now that we no longer operate from NYC, but here upstate,” Clint said innocently.

Darcy didn’t stop the whipping, but she did turn towards him.

“Are you suggesting to on purpose stress me to get baked goods?” She said threatingly.

“No, I have far too much respect for your taser skills, but that does suggest that you have other triggers to bake based on prior experience,” Clint said.

“Don’t eat all of those, the new guys are supposed to arrive today properly so they should get some,” Darcy said.

Darcy stopped the whipping and peered at the egg whites. They did look stiff enough. She didn’t enjoy this part when she had done her hair. The potential of egg white in your hair was there after all.

Just as Darcy turned the bowl upside down over her head, one of the new recruits dashed into the room in a blur and snagged the brownie Clint just had picked up. 

“Don’t you say…” Clint started.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” The young hot blond said.

Darcy was staring. She had heard of Brain Blue Screen, a human version of the computer Blue Screen of Death, but she had never experienced it. 

“Have you met Darcy,” Clint asked Hot Blond.

Clint and Hot Blond turned to look at Darcy, the Hot Blond eating the brownie.

“Darce why are you…” Clint trailed off and waved a hand to indicate her arm and head. 

With a start Darcy realised she still held the bowl over her head, though at a bit of an angle now. Also, her mouth was open.

“Oh, just you know, making sure the egg whites where whipped enough,” she said, turned back to the bench and bustled about the baking supplies, face burning.

“Ok, well this is Pietro, has a twin called Wanda, I kinda adopted them, Lucky approves, though we will have a talk about the stealing of baked goods. Pietro this is Darcy, science wrangler, once tasered Thor, goddess of baked good and someone who is excellent at revenge so behave,” Clint said.

Darcy waved as she tried to reign her blush in.

“You baked this,” the Hot Blond called Pietro said.  
Darcy was sure she imagined the tone of wonder.

“Yup, I’m making a lemon meringue pie now, but please save some brownies Clint,” Darcy said as she saw Clint’s hand come closer to the tray.

“But he took mine” Clint whined.

Pietro stared at Darcy.

“You baked this and you tasered Thor?” Now Darcy was surer the tone was wonder.

“Yup,” she said drawing herself up, “I did.”

“Will you marry me?” Pietro asked partial brownie still in hand.

Darcy turned back quickly and stared at him as Clint instead of stealing a brownie narrowed his eyes at Pietro.

“Don’t know you dude, but a date I can do,” Darcy said before her brain could catch up with her mouth.

Pietro grinned.

“Great! Pick you up at six?” Pietro said as he was literally bouncing on his feet.

Darcy nodded. Pietro blurred away with a grin and Darcy looked at Clint. Clint looked at Darcy.

“I’m not old enough to have kids dating,” he said.

“Did he really?” Darcy said.

“Yes he did and you did. It was very cute, puppies in love, “Clint said and managed to steal an entire tray of brownies as Darcy smiled and went back to her egg whites. 

She wasn’t stressed anymore.

Later, Darcy discovered that Pietro was excellent at breakfast food.


End file.
